Sorrow
by Glasya
Summary: Heero and Duo take up a missoin and winde up getting into their sorrowful past (unfinished)


Sorrow  
  
chapter 1  
  
"Night is a thing that comes and fades away as if in a dream" Duo whispered sorrowfully, looking at the small sliver of the moon that was hanging in the sky as if being held up there by a string. The slender boy standing next to him stared at him in awe.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo snapped out his little tranz and looked at the other boy. "Oh nothing I was just saying stuff. Anyways, are you ready to go??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Allrighty then, lets head out." They walked into the apartment building behind them grabbed their bags and coats, and headed out to the taxi that had pulled up in front of them.  
  
"So Heero, what should we expect from this mission??"  
  
" I dont consider this a mission."  
  
"Why so Quiet? I thought you could open up to me. After all, it has just been you and me for three months now."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo gave him a funny look.  
  
"Dont look at me like that Duo, I just dont feel like talking, thats all."  
  
"Really, so you want to ride in silence all the way to the airport??"  
  
"What, Ijust dont feel like hearing your excessive chatter."  
  
"Oh thats harsh" Duo automatically shuthis mouth and they rode in silence all the way to the airport.  
  
That was harsh Heero he said in his mind. It would be better if you were alittle nicer to him, after all, your going to be spending alot of time with him.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It took the pair about 30 minutes to board the plane and get their seats. Duo was the first to get the window seat. Heero sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"I love planes" Duo said in his cheerful voice.  
  
"Thats nice."  
  
"Here" Duo passed Heero a piece of gum. "Ya know it really helps when you are taking off."  
  
Heero took the piece of gumand slipped it into his mouth, watching Duo with sly eyes.  
  
"What? Im not going to poison you or anything."  
  
Heero sort of laughed. The lights turned off and the plane went dark.  
  
"Oohh"  
  
"No" Heero said. "Lets just try to enjoy the trip. Its gonna be a long one."  
  
"How many hours does it take to get to Russia?" a babyish voice whispered.  
  
"Several hours."  
  
"okay then, good night cause theres no way Im gonna stay up." Duo yawned and turned slightly and closed his eyes. Heero looked at him and smiled. The moon light shone over on Duo's face and made him look as if he was glowing. God he looks so precious like that, so fragile... He blew air over in Duo's direction to see if he was asleep. Whe Duo didnt stirr, he touched his smooth peachy cheek. Oh boy, what am i going to do about you? Heero grabbed one of the flight attendants and asked for some pretzels.  
  
About 2 hours later, Duo stirred and put his head on Heero's shoulder. he whimpered and then fell silent. After that, Heero kept feeling Duo twitch and move. He watched the smaller boy start to sweat. He stroked the sweat off his forehead and leaned his head on Duo's. Duo popped up in a sudden jerk, eyes wide, and breathing hard.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Heero asked quietly.  
  
"It...it was a dream then." duo sighed with relief. "It felt so real though."  
  
"It was a dream then cause nothing has happened. Everything is fine. You better get your things together because we will be landing here in a little bit" Heero said soothingly.  
  
Theres something about him that makes me want to believe that everything is gonna be allright. I believe you, Heero Duo thought to himself. The plane started to land. The two boys gathered up their things and got off.  
  
"So uh where is this place that we are supposed to find??" Duo asked as he set his bags down on the curb.  
  
"I dont know, but the taxi driver should know, cause hes the one who is supposed to takeus there."  
  
They waited about fivemore minutes and watched a black coach pull up in front of them with two black horses. the man in front hopped off of the coach and stood in front of them. The man was tall and thin, he wore a long black trenchcoat with a top hat.  
  
"Im here to pick up a Duo Maxwell and a Heero Yuy." he said in a cold voice.  
  
Duo raised his hand slightly.  
  
"Very well then, please get in" The man opened up the coach and put their baggage in. Heerp and Duo looked at eachother and then hopped in to the coach.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The coach pulled out of the airport and headed down the gothical street.  
  
"This is pretty cool Heero."  
  
"Sounds kind of strange to me. Stagecoaches are ancient Duo, I have a feeling that something isnt right."  
  
"Oh lighten up Heero Not everyones out to get ya, try to enjoy yourself. I guess this guy is some old fart with alot of money so lets just see what he has to offer."  
  
Heero stared at Duo and then out the window. The road got very bumpy all of a sudden and Duo fell off the seat.  
  
"Duo" Heero said in a annoyed voice.  
  
"Ow... what??"  
  
He pulled himself onto the seat. Outside it started to snow. A foul smell leaked into the coach.  
  
"Eww, what in the hell is that smell??"  
  
"That my boys is the smell of rot" The driver answered. "On these grounds a fierce battle was fought back in world war 2 and the place is still as if it was fresh."  
  
"So this place is haunted then??" Duo stuck his head out of the window.  
  
"Yes you could say that. Look around you, everything is dead" he said.  
  
"Ugh, okay now im im alittle uneasy Heero."  
  
Heero was digging in his bag for his most precious item. He pulled out his gun.  
  
"How did you get on the plane with that?" Duo asked.  
  
"My secret" Heero smiled.  
  
Thge coach pulled to a stop. The boys got out of the coach andit drove away.  
  
"Jesus its freezing out here!" Duo complained, his chin starting to move showing that he was cold.  
  
"This is Russia Duo."  
  
They walked to the huge double doors and knocked. A servant opened it up and let them in.  
  
"You must be the two assassins that lord Javonavitch has sent for" the servant inquired.  
  
"Yes" Heero answered.  
  
"Right this way." The servant motioned for them to follow him. He led them to a huge library where several people were studying. Duo gasped and stared around wide eyed. The servant led them to more double doors. The boys walked in and theservant shut the doors behind them.  
  
"Come in, come in. I am Lord Javonavitch. You must be Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Yes sir" Heero said. The man went up to them and shook their hands.  
  
"Come this way I shall lead you to your rooms, you must be very tired, I know that the journey is very long and that you flew all the way from America, you should be exhausted."  
  
"Oh yeah" Duo said with a sigh.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Javonavitch led them to two enormous rooms.  
  
"These are your rooms, If you need anything simply pull the rope next to the door and a servant will be right up to help you." he left them in their rooms.  
  
Duo walked into his room and closed the doors. He dropped his things and opened the door that seperated the two rooms.  
  
"Wow Heero this place is amazing! Its so big, I guess it pays to be rich, this placeis bigger than Quatre's places. "I love all the red." He walked over to Heero's bed and sat down. Heero followed over and sat next to him.  
  
"Yup this place is amazing" Heero answered, looking at Duo with longing.  
  
"Whats the matter Heero? you look...sad."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Well dont worry Heero, Im here" Duo quickly kissed him and hopped off the bed and left the room.  
  
Heero watched after Duo in shock. What just happened?he blinked. Come back Duo...please.  
  
Heero got off the bed and walked over to the door and rested his ear on it. Duo was on the other side doing the same thing. After hearing silence Duo walked over to his bag and put it on the bed and started to unload it.  
  
"Oi Heero." He heard a door close. Heero was standing in front of the door. Duo turned around and stared into his eyes. In a swift quick motion Heero walked over to Duo and was mere inches from the other boys face. He kissed him. After afew seconds Heero pulled away and stared into Duo's eyes. They were full of wonder and bewilderment. he kissed him again but more passionately. They put their arms around eachother and embraced.  
  
"Uh Heero I think we should lock the door" Duo said, breaking the kiss. He left Heero and locked the doors then ran into Heero's room and locked the door. he ran back to Heero and kissed deeply, pushing him onto the big king size bed. Heero rolled over so that he was on top of Duo. He started to remove Duo's clothes gently.  
  
"Oh God Heero you are so beautiful" Duo said as he started to remove Heero's clothes as well.  
  
Duo started to kiss Heero'a bare neck, he nibbled and kissed it tenderly. Duo switched places withHeero and took control of the moment. He stopped and pinned Heero to the bed.  
  
"Like you could over power me Duo"  
  
"Well um..." Duo bit Heero's nose.  
  
"Ay! what was that for?"  
  
"Haha!"  
  
Heero bit him back.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Duo traced Heero's upper muscles of his chest and poked at all the scars he had.  
  
"Damn Heero you must have lived a pretty hard life."  
  
"Very lonely and sorrowful."  
  
"That one looks like a giraffe! well you dont have to worry about it anymore cuz im here and youll  
  
never be lonely again, I promise."  
  
"I know Duo, I know" Heero smiled. "It does look like a giraffe!'  
  
'Yes it does. Hey heero does this hurt??" Duo gave heero's nipple a hard twist.  
  
"Ouch! yes it does!" Heero did the same thing to him.  
  
"Ay ok it does!" Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth.  
  
"We have to keep it down." Duo shook his head and moved his body down lower. he started to lick his belly button. Heero giggled.  
  
"That tickles."  
  
"Heero your giggling." He shoved his head into his stomach and acted as if he was trying to eat him. Heero laughed and pushed his head away from his belly button.  
  
Duo's head moved lower and he looked up at Heero. he grabbed his length and gave it a quick squease. Heero moaned with pain and pleasure. He started to massage it and Heero leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 


End file.
